Living Again
by TheGrandDuchess
Summary: Bella goes to college and runs into the last person she ever thought Carlisle Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

When Edward left, I thought I would die. It took a lot of fighting with both my father and mother just to get me out of bed, but I went about life not living it just existing for my Dad mostly. I knew if I really wanted to find them, all I had to do was look up Dr. Carlisle Cullen under Practicing ER Doctors but I knew in my heart that it was a bad idea.

When 6 months had gone by and there were still no sign of him coming back, I decided that I needed to move on so I got to work and studied and got the grades for a scholarship to Dartmouth in New Hampshire.

It was August 15, I was all packed and ready to go. My plane would leave in the morning at 9:30, so I told my Dad good night and went upstairs to do the last thing I wanted to do, my letter to Edward.

I started to tear up, and began to write:

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I want you to know I'm not mad at you. And I know you told me to**_

_**move on like you never existed but I couldn't. You were and still are my**_

_**whole world. I am moving from here, but if you should decide you want**_

_**me, all you need to do is look. I'll be close.**_

_**You gave back my heart, but it will forever be yours. When you are ready to reclaim what's yours, I'll be waiting.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Always and forever**_

_**Bella**_

Finished, I walked over to my bed and cried myself to sleep. My phone went off at 6:30 and we're off to Port Angeles. My dad unloaded the bags and hugged and kissed me "Goodbye, Bella." I told him "I love you, hey Dad can I asked for a favor." I gave him Edward's letter and said "If Edward ever comes back give this to him." He looked at me "I promise. I love you, Bella. Have fun a be safe." We hugged again, and then I was gone, away from the place that would always hold a special place in my heart. Where I had met my family, and my future, but that was gone, too.

I landed in New Hampshire, got a cab, and headed to my apartment. I got one that was already furnished, and I also arranged for my boxes to be dropped off there. I had made arrangements through the HR department to have a good job right on campus. This would be nice. I could absorb myself in school and work.

When the car stopped, I got out and took a look at my new home. This was going to be fun. I walked up, got my keys, and settled in. Tomorrow I had orientation and work. Filing paperwork and answering phones in the school office may not seem like a glamorous job, but it paid $10.00/hr so it was nice.

I couldn't decide what I wanted to study so I did basic math, English, and history. I had three weeks to decide on a permanent course.

Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday I had school. The rest of time when I didn't work, I tried to do something to keep my mind busy.

After about two weeks of work and school, my deadline was fast approaching. So after careful consideration, an idea came to me. I would study medicine. I figured if a vampire could learn to ignore blood so could I. I love Charlie and he would always be my Dad, but Carlisle was my "vampire dad." He sought to inspire anyone he could to be the very best person they could be, to help others if you could. Being a doctor I would be both happy that I had lived up to my 'vampire dad's" greatest wish to be a help and to be a blessing to others around me. He may never know, but I would, and that boosted my spirits. Maybe I would get put in a medical journal, and he would know how much his life had inspired others.

I went to my adviser and told him what I want to do. We set it up, and I started my classes. I had made the right decision to leave home to go to college. I would try to move on with my life as Edward had requested I do, but one thing I refused to do was date. My heart just wasn't in it.

September

Its my birthday, but I couldn't make myself go do anything. I just wanted to wallow in self pity and ignore the world, but I decided to go do something, anything. So I got dressed, not fancy but nice, and went to eat. Then I decided to go do a huge, unexpected thing; I cut my hair. Nothing too big, just shorter. Edward always said how much he loved my long hair, so I had it cut a little longer than Alice's,. It was cute. Then, I went to the market got a small cake, a candle, and ice cream and cookie dough. A quick check out and I was on my way.

I started back toward my apartment, I went around a corner and smacked into a wall. My bag hit the ground, and I staggered back as I realized I really hurt my ankle. Great, perfect. Oh, it's going to be a horrible night. And then my arm started to hurt too. Great, same spot that had been cut open on my last birthday, even better. I decided to take my things home and see if I really needed to go to the hospital or maybe I could just go to the nurse.

Getting home I realized my arm felt like it was on fire, and I couldn't walk on my ankle anymore it hurt way to bad. So I quickly put the ice cream away and headed down to hail a cab. This might top last year in the worst birthday ever list. At least last year Carlisle was at home to fix me, I didn't have to got to the hospital.

I walked through the ER doors, told them what happened, and they quickly had me back in triage and then in a room with a nurse trying to stop the bleeding. Without warning the door came open a little too fast, and there stood my favorite doctor in the world. I was thinking about passing out, I smiled and did.

I heard the nurse say, "Her name is Isabella."

"Bella," Carlisle said matter-of-factly.

I started to come to. He was smiling, "Hi there, sleepy head."

"Hi right back. What are you doing here?" I asked in a tone of complete shock.

The nurse was trying to figure out what was going on.

"We knew each other back in Forks, she is my favorite patient." Carlisle laughed as he spoke.

"You may go out now, Becky, I have it" She smiled and walked out.

"So, one, Happy Birthday and, two, what in the tar nation are you doing in Hanover?" He asked in a way that sounded concerned and thrilled.

"I go to school here at Dartmouth." I said watching his face relax into joy.

"Do any of the others know you're here?" He asked.

"No, I didn't even know you all were here." I told him.

"You're going to need an x-ray of that ankle. I don't think its broken, but it is you, so… Anyway, your arm is all done, two stitches to close that wound." He told me in his doctor/dad voice.

He came with me to X-ray and waited for me to get done.

"Its not broken, your x-ray looks good." he said

"Come on let's go to my office. We can talk more freely there." He smiled, I nodded.

"Barbara, put me down for my lunch break, okay?" He smiled, as I tried to stifle a laugh, he didn't eat.

We walked in relative silence to his office.

"So how did you wind up in school here?" he asked once we got in and sat in the chairs.

"I worked really hard and got a scholarship after you all left." I though, what an amazing time to tell him what I would be studying.

"What are you studying?" he asked with a smile, the look in his eye showed he was thrilled I was not just a vegetable at home. I had to agree. This was even better then I thought it was going to be. I smiled.

"I am studying medicine, I want to be a Doctor." I watch as he raised an eyebrow. He knew blood bugged me, maybe even better then Edward did.

"But you can't stand the sight of other people's blood." Carlisle said amused

"I figured if you could do it, so could I. You inspired me to be all I could be. Well, here I am. I had hoped one day to be put in a medical journal that you would read and say, wow, my daughter did it." My grin was so big my teeth could have fallen out.

"I am very proud of you, more then you'll ever know." He said

"You all are going to leave again, aren't you? I don't want you to uproot everyone again because of clumsy Bella." I was so very sad that I might actually have to leave. I might have to stay away and leave them all alone.

"No, I will not leave you again, even if the others decide to. Esme and I will remain here with you." The smile on his face almost entirely wiped away my fears, my vampire mom and dad will at least be here with me.

"I can't let my family self destruct because of me. I won't be the one that tears you apart once more."

"WE will stay with you, that I promise."

I smiled. I did miss my family, my brothers, and sisters, and my parents. I couldn't even bear to think that last family member's name.

"How are the others?" I asked

"They're all going to night school. Alice and Rosalie are taking fashion and design, Emmett is taking a course for radiology, Jasper is taking philosophy, Edward is taking medicine, also. And Esme started a small refurbishing company." He spoke Edward's name with a smile, trying to encourage me.

"WOW. Edward is medicine, again? Wait, how have they not come across my scent yet?" This was all so past strange.

"I don't know. That is strange considering you're all at the same school, too." He looked deep in thought.

"Well let's get you back to your place. It's getting late. I'll drive you, and we'll try and figure a way to tell the others." Carlisle said

Let me know what you think. Comment and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

"Well let's get you back to your place it's getting late. I'll drive you and we'll try and figure a way to tell the others." I said

How in the world am I going to tell everyone? This is so weird and great all at the same time. I knew that Edward and Rosalie were going to be furious.

"Mary, I'm going to be leaving now will you please sign me out." I said with a smile, she about passed out from excitement.

"Come on Bella, my car is this way." She nodded

I open the car door for her, she smiled, and she obviously had gotten out of the habit of being taken care of. That will have to change.

"Carlisle maybe you should just go back and pretending I didn't walk into your office that way you don't have to tell anyone and they won't get mad. And want to leave you, I don't want to take or run any of Esme children away from her. " She said sounding very glum.

"No they need to know and I'm not a betting man but Alice has probably already seen me with you and will be waiting in your house." I laugh she just look like she might go into shock.

Maybe I should call Alice to come and watch over her tonight.

"I will call you tomorrow when will be a good time for us to talk?"

"I have class in the morning a work tomorrow afternoon. I was planning to go out tomorrow evening with some friend. How about 11:30 I'll have about 45 min before I have to be at work." I said that would work, she gave me her number.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, And Bella Happy Birthday. Sleep well."

"Thank you. Night" Bella said, shutting the door and waved goodbye.

I was driving home now trying very hard to figure out how I was going to tell everyone. Okay Cullen get your head in the game don't think about Bella at all he will know then and that won't be good.

"Hi, guys" I was sing in my head trying my very hard to keep Edward out.

As I walk in he look up at me with a perplex expression on his face. But went back to his books pilled on the floor, Thank God he was studying.

Alice walked over beaming. Oh crap, she knew. "Hey Carlisle, let's go hunt for a bit." Yep definitely knows.

Bella POV

"Thank you. Night"

As I walk in he was driving home.

I could not believe the night I just had, it started off terribly and then I look up into golden eye and I went straight to heaven.

I took a shower, brush my hair, got into my PJ and went into the kitchen put the candle on the cake, lit it made a wish (Don't let them be mad and leave me.) I blew it out.

I went to bed that night and I calmed down almost immediately, it was such a relief to hear Carlisle say they would not leave me again.

I knew Edward was going to be furious I just felt terrible that Carlisle had to tell them. I hope it would go well.

I finally went to sleep no bad dream just nice rest, I woke in the morning and I was running late, thank God I had taken a shower last night. I rush out the door.

I got back to my apartment after math and English. I drop history after I chose medicine.

After 5 minute nothing and then there was a knock on the door, I knew this was going to happen. I opened the door and this little pixie slammed into me at the speed of light. She realized we we're going down and flip so I was on top.

"Bella I missed you so much." She said with such a thrill I thought she would bust at the seams. I looked up at Carlisle and he shrugged.

"'." I gasped as she loosed her grip and got me to my feet.

"Oh, Bella" If she could cry she would have been. I was.

"Alice I can't say I'm not surprised to see you here. I take it Carlisle drop the ball when he plan to call?"

"Yep." Alice sang.

"Sorry, Bella when I got home she was glowing and ask if I wanted to hunt, I knew from the look on her face she knew you we're here." He said, almost like he was disappointed with himself.

"I was so excited I almost blew it, Edward was already home from class and was reading the newest medical journals. I couldn't stop thinking about it when it hit me, I start translating the Battle hymn of the republic into German than doing sign language in Arabic in my head." Alice said in a very pleased tone.

"That would keep him out." Laughing

"He looked at me like I had lost my mind." She said almost thinking that was funny.

"So how have you guy not run across my scent, I've been all over campus."

"Carlisle and I were discussing that last night we have no idea how no one not even Edward who is so attuned to your scent that when I brought out my Christmas gift from you, he was looking when he first got home. Hasn't detected you even in the medical building where three of them are." Alice said.

"How are we going to tell them? Or do you want me to leave?" I asked somberly

"No" Both Carlisle and Alice shouted at the same time.

"You are not leaving and neither are we." Carlisle said in a final tone

"Then how?" I asked

"We don't know yet, but it will be okay." Alice said, "I can't see what will happen when we tell him because we don't have any idea what he'll chose"

"And if you don't get out the door you'll be late." Gave a kiss on the check and said she'd see me later.

They waved goodbye, and I was off.

I work till 5:30 said goodnight, and headed back to my apartment to get ready for the show.

I pulled a blanket out filled my backpack with soda and snacks and The Merchant of Venice and my I pod. And I was on my way out by 6:15 I got there and set up by the Library and start to read.

About an hour and half after I got there it was starting till fill up.

Two girls babbling turned and ask me what time it was "8:40"

"Thank You."

"Your welcome."

As I was putting my headphones back on, the conversation of the girls next to me caught my attention.  
"I hope they show up, I can't wait for you to see them, Amanda, they are truly amazing to look at."  
"I know Rachel, you talk of nothing else when you call me," Amanda replied. "Have you still not talked to him?"  
"No, he's so intimidating and closed off. He only talks to his family if they are around," Rachel said. "When he does…oh my god, there they are, and they are coming this way." She suddenly said.  
I looked up and my heart stopped, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. What should I do? If they continued this way, he would see me and I didn't want to have this happen right here, in front of everyone.  
Everyone was here, except for Carlisle and Esme. He was still perfect; my dreams had not done him justice. Fortunately they sat down with their back to me and a quite a few people were between us, but I knew if the wind picked up or they looked behind them they would probably see me, but I couldn't move.  
I was starting to get irritated, when I realized that Rachel was still going on and on about him. I knew they could hear her, and he could especially. "I think I'm going to ask him out, I know he doesn't date, but maybe he'll make an exception," she was saying. "I mean it couldn't hurt, right?"  
"How do you know he doesn't date?" Amanda asked.  
"I have a class with his sister, and she told me, I thought she's just being over protective, but she said he had a girlfriend back in Forks or something that he still was head over heels for. I wish he'd just get over it I know he'd have fun with me." Rachel said.

I couldn't sit here any longer, not with her talking about him and not say anything; if I spoke I knew he would look back. I managed to get to my feet and gather my stuff up without drawing attention to myself. As I started around the corner, keeping my eye on them, and my face tuck in hair so no could see my face, preparing to drop to the ground if they so much as moved, I backed into someone. Note to self; start paying attention when I walk around corners. I turned my head, to apologize, "I'm sorry," I whispered, hoping my voice wouldn't carry.  
"That's quite alright; you can walk into me anytime. I'm Jason," the guy said.  
I smiled and walked around him, I made it one step when he said, "Hey,"  
I turned and said, "What?"  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
I went to turn to walk away again, three things happened at once I could see out the corner of my eye he reached to grab me and in that instance when his hand came down on my arm, my eyes went straight to Alice. Her headshot up and around, Edward's head came around, much slower than necessary, but I knew he could see us. His eyes were on me and then quite suddenly, we were surrounded. I felt Jason's knees buckle when Emmett's hand came down on his shoulder.  
"If you value your hand attached to your body, I would remove it from her," he said.  
Jason turned and took in the look of utmost fury pouring out of the three guys standing behind him. He dropped his hand and started backing away.  
Before he could get too far, Jasper reached out and grabbed on to the front of his shirt and said, "If you value your life, don't come near her again." As Jasper dropped his hold, Jason stumbled a little over his feet and then turned and fled, never looking back. I would have laughed if I had not been so scared at what was coming next.

He looked at me turned to his family; I know he was searching their minds. He turns back and said "Hi" and smiled my crooked smile, and that all she wrote and I passed out.

When I came too we were inside somewhere warm every one of them looked intense with worry or fear or anger.

"Bella?" Jasper said

"Hello, Jasper I missed you."

"I've missed you too." And laugh

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward asked

"I go to school here."

"What!" Rosalie hissed

"How did you find us?" Edward asked not look quite so pleased.

"I didn't until last night I got hurt on my way back from the market and went to the ER, Carlisle was there and he treated me." I said

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked me looking concerned. And turn to Alice while she was beaming with joy. "You knew didn't you that she would come here?"

"NO! I found out last night when Carlisle set up a time to talk to her." Alice chirped at him

"Come on let take her to Carlisle he'll want to take a look at her." Edward said

"Bella, I've missed you so much." Emmett beamed from ear to ear. He picked me up and carried me to the cars.

Edward and I drove in silence. I felt sick he still didn't want me.

As he pulled into the driveway Esme was standing on the porch barely able to contain herself she looked like Alice jumping up and down. When I climb out of the car. She had me in a bear hug that reviled Emmett's, and we walked into the house.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you. Happy late Birthday."

That's when every head popped up. That was one thing I wish they had forgot, apparently not.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Everyone started say giving me hugs, all but one who was leaning against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come over here Bella let's have a look at you, Alice can you go get my b-." She was standing there holding his bag. I had to laugh.

He listened to my heart look at my eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I think when that guy grabbed me and I saw everyone I just had a little start is all." I look down trying very hard not look at Edward.

"Well you should be fine." Carlisle said with a smile

"Bella, may I speak to you for a moment?" Jasper asked looking very somber

"Yes." I got up to follow him out on the porch.

"I just wanted to tell how very sorry I am for what happened at your last birthday, it was inexcusable I know there is no way you could ever forgive me." Looking like he had just actually killed someone.

"Jasper it was my fault I should have been more careful, I never once blamed you or anyone else, so stop beating yourself up over slipped milk." I hugged him and we went back inside.

Edward was still standing in the same spot as when we went out on the porch, I had gone to sit on the couch by Esme she start running her finger through my hair the tension in the room could be felt everywhere Jasper kept throwing out worried looks I wonder what was going on in the room emotions wise because just what I felt was even uncomfortable.

I stood up and said "I should really be getting home, I have a lot of work for my class prep to do, I have Biology at 8:30, if someone would mine giving me a phone book I could call a cab." Really wishing I had my car.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. I could all but hear the screaming going on in his head, they all looked livid.

"Bella I will give you a ride I don't think I want to be here when this blows up." Esme said looking very down and sad.

"Okay, Bye everyone."

"Bella remember to come by the office in five days to get the stitches out okay." Carlisle said looking very worried about what was coming.

"Okay. Can I just say one thing please?" I said, Alice looked up and said. "No! Bella."

"Yes, Alice." I hissed at her. " I remember when you all left I went into a catatonic state for a week I didn't eat, sleep, or move. I didn't want to live anymore, my parents had decided that I would go back to Florida with my mother because my dad could not bring himself to watch me anymore, when she got there and they started packing my stuff I lost it and said I would not move. I went back to my life I didn't live it I just existed I had no friends anymore, I was alone, when I finally came to terms that you guys had left for my own good I try to do what Edward wanted me to do move on, so I did I work for month to get the scholarship here I wanted to get away and try to do something on my own, my birthday came and I didn't even want to leave my house, but I force myself to not wallow in self pity, I got up dressed nice and went to dinner by myself, I decided to do something off the wall I got my hair cut, then I went to the market and bought a small cake a candle and ice cream and I headed home, only to be myself and get hurt, I went home tried to stop the bleeding and put ice on my ankle that didn't work either, I thought about going to the nurse but that wouldn't do either, although see Carlisle made my day a good one despite being in a hospital. When he dropped me off he said he wasn't going to leave me this time that even if all of you decided to leave they would stay, but here is the thing I can see and feel what has happened to this family, my family you have all changed I can feel it you left to protect me 'it will be as if I'd never existed' that's what you told me Edward well now its my turn to sacrifice for this family only this time it will be like I'd never existed, I'm going to finish this school year I won't try to contact you or bug you or anything I will move to a different school to get my degree, I love you all, but this is what is best for my family, you all need to work out what the problem here is. This is my way of setting you free, work it out this is your family, your brothers, your sisters, and your parents, your mates, this how you have to be happy do it for me. Now I love you, all each and every one of you. Goodbye, always remember I love you, and I will never forget you." When I finished the room was so quite I thought I was going to be sick.

I walked out the door I would call a cab when I got to the edge of the woods. I didn't get far before the yelling started it was back and forth I could hear it all the way down the drive 3 miles away.

The cab came and took me home.

I couldn't believe I had just signed my entire family away.

What was I going to do?

I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up there was someone sitting in the chair in the shadow I couldn't make out who it was.

"Well, you definitely threw the fox into the chicken coop."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Who will is be sitting in the chair. send me an idea or something.

Let me know what you think. Comment and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Jasper POV**

When Bella finished her speech, the emotions coming off her were ranging from pain to horror, and love.

I could barely move let alone talk.

"Alice, will she get home safe and unharmed by anything, even herself, if we don't take her?" I asked almost at a squeak

She looked far away for a second. While she did that, the rage in the room came over me like a tsunami.

"She'll be fine, but she will be crying herself to sleep." She said glaring at Edward.

I could only imagine what he was hearing in his head.

"Okay, I think we should go to the table." Carlisle said knowing what was about to come.

We all filed into the dining room and sat at the table, Carlisle at the head of the table, Esme next to him holding his hand, Alice sat next to her, then myself to Edward at the other head of the table then Rosalie and Emmett. Once seated, all hell broke loose

"How did she find us?" Rosalie yelled. Hitting her hand on the table, making everybody jump, Esme was looking at her table making sure it wasn't broken.

"Who cares, I want her back in this family." Emmett said grinning.

"Why are you pretending she doesn't exist, Edward?" Alice was fuming.

"How could you just stand there?" Esme was not happy either.

"Why is she here? I thought we had gotten rid of her." Rosalie said getting angrier. "Isn't it enough we had to move once, now she shows up again. And apparently this time she's going to break up the whole family. And I don't believe for one second her appearing out of nowhere is just a "coincidence."

"You love her, and her showing up at the same college, how is that not fate?" Carlisle said calmly, but hurt in a way only a father could sound.

"We can't leave her, or leave each other. She's right. This is our family just as much as it is hers, and it hasn't been the same since we left her." I said, trying to remain calm but failing.

"We left her to keep her safe. We can't go back on that now." Edward growled.

This went back and forth, and back and forth, with no answers only yelling and anger, till I realized, okay the room was so tense for the first 30 minutes and I was so angry at Edward that I didn't even think about the influence I was having on everyone. I got control of myself and started sending out calming waves. Finally, everyone start calming down. Carlisle caught my eye and he nodded.

"First, she didn't find us, I found her at the hospital. I wasn't assigned to her, but when I caught her scent, my father side got the best of me. I didn't even realize what happened, really, 'till the door was open and she saw me and passed out." Carlisle said almost with a laugh.

"I told her when I left her in the woods that it would be as if I'd never existed." Edward said, the look of a tortured man across his face.

"I didn't know what to say or do, Esme. What was I supposed to do, snatch her up and hug and kiss her like the last year never happened?" Edward was getting tenser as the words came out of his mouth; I sent another round of calm his way.

"Maybe you should have, Edward, she still loves you. I know that, I could feel that and the agony she felt when she told us what happened to her after we left. She didn't want you to be in pain, she loves you." I figured if I kept saying it, he'd get it.

"Gotten rid of her, Rosalie? She is my best friend; she is his mate, when he's man enough to admit to himself, anyway. She's in the med school program here. She didn't come here in some misguided search for us, she came here in search of herself." Alice said so furiously I thought we might have to restrain her. She looked like she might go for Rosalie's throat. I had to send calm to both of them.

"I'm going to say it again, you love her and her showing up at the same college, how is that not fate?" Carlisle asked with exaggerated patience.

"Edward, you need to say something!" Esme said, disconcerted with his quiet.

"I-I just don't even know what to say or do." Edward whispered, "Wait, my mate?"

"Oh, for the love of …, Edward, you don't have to see the future to know that." I said smirking.

"But how?" Edward said confused. This poor boy is oblivious.

"Edward, you and Bella are soul mates. We've all seen it. We saw you change in the only way we can. You fell in love. She changed you, brought out the humanity in you. She is your mate. I know you could still marry someone else, but I doubt you will. You've not even looked twice at a girl, mortal or immortal since you left her" Carlisle said all too amused with his own theory.

"You think Edward is destined to be with Bella? Like for eternity or just her life?" Rosalie said not amused in the least.

Oh my god, I thought, she really did not just say that. Everyone, including Edward, were shooting death glares at her.

"Rosalie, stop right now, or so help me." Emmett hissed baring his teeth.

"Just so everyone knows, Bella is home safe." Alice chirped. She loves Bella so much, I would stay, even if Bella hadn't forgiven me; but since she did, well, I'm just as thrilled as Alice to stay and protect her.

And again, this went back and forth and back and forth for what felt like an eternity.

"I am going to stay and your mother is staying, so now it is up to you kids to decide if you're staying also. You know if you leave, there will always be a home for you here, but Bella will be as much a part of this family as the rest of you: be it as a daughter-in- law, or a daughter." Carlisle said steadfastly and Esme nodded confirming his every word.

"I'm staying." Alice sang out.

"As am I." I was thrilled.

"I'm glad I get my little sister back." Emmett was grinning like an idiot.

"So am I. I may not love Bella, but she brought us all closer. And since the moment we left Forks, everybody has been at each others' throats." Rosalie said this with conviction, stunning us all. She wasn't happy, but she meant it.

"I don't know what to do." Edward said, agonizing.

"You need to just figure out how to deal with this situation. Personally, I think you should go over there and tell her you have not been a person since you walked away from her last year, and that you love her." I said grinning as stupidly as Emmett.

"I just don't know…I just don't think she could ever for-g-give me," Edward choked, "I walked away from her. I left her broken, she went into a catatonic state, Jasper, how am I supposed to get her to forgive me for just that?" He was breaking my heart. I could, quite literally, feel his pain. Maybe I was feeling guilty, too. I was remembering how I had walked out on Maria; I hadn't even said goodbye. It made me wonder what I had put her through. Not my finest moment.

"Edward how will you ever know if you don't try?" Esme asked.

"What am I supposed to say? Sorry I walked away from you. It was the worst decision of my very long existence?" Edward asked, pain seeping from him into the air, sometimes it's hard to be an empath. To feel your own brother in so much pain.

"Rosalie?!" Alice gasped. It caught all our attention

"What?" everyone asked at the same time. They must be blocking Edward, because he looked as completely confused as everyone else.

"Nothing…it's just a decision she made. It surprised me is all." Alice said thoughtfully, a bit of the pixie showing through.

"What was that, Rosalie?" I could feel her tumultuous emotions.

"Rosalie? You're blocking your thoughts, why?" Edward asked, really annoyed

"It's nothing. Emmett let's go. We have a family to fix." Rosalie was actually almost smiling. Emmett shrugged, he was as lost and confused as everyone else. Of course, he still had his usual stupid grin plastered on.

"Where are you going?" Edward demanded, but it sounded kind of like a whine. It was funny. Really it was hilarious, and we all had to laugh; well except Edward. For some reason, he didn't find the humor.

"We will be back." She sang out and ran upstairs to change with Emmett barreling after her.

"Alice, where are they going?" Edward asked as Alice smiled, got up and walked away.

She was probably already planning their wedding and he was clueless.

"Well I need to get ready for work." Carlisle said, standing up and pushing back the heavy oak chair. His smile was dazzling and infectious. "I'll see you all later."

"As do I." Esme sighed, getting up and following him out. She had a big job to finish today. She had mentioned it to me earlier.

"Come on, bro, let's hunt. I have a class later…" I was saying as Alice came flouncing down the stairs, "And you have something that involves blood later as I recall," Alice wagged a finger at Edward, planted a kiss on my check and headed for the door, keys jangling in hand.

"Alright, let's go." Edward grumbled running a hand roughly over his face.

"Bye, guys." Emmett bellowed cheerily from the door.

Well, just maybe our world was going to get turned right side up again. Wouldn't that be something.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Who is sitting in Bella's room there a lot of options, keep watching for updates. LOL ;) **_

_**Let me know what you think. Comment and Review.**_


	4. AN The Vote

Author's Note

Hello everybody I have my new computer up and running and am writing my next chapter almost finished in fact.

Please visit my main page and vote on who's sitting in the chair.

Thank you,

TheGrandDuchess

.net/u/1537309/

I want to see who is you think is in the chair.

* * *

Live today as if its your last. (My life motto.)


	5. Chapter 4 Repost

Changes to small thing no alterations in story see bottom on the page.

Chapter 4

Rosalie POV

When Emmett and I left the house he was clueless as to what was happening as was Edward, But Alice being well Alice already knew she laugh and gave me a nod telling me it was a good idea.

So off to fix my family and I cannot believe I'm going to say this but bring Bella back to us, everyone missed her hell even I missed her and that saying something she changed us all not an easy task that we change only once after becoming immortal and that when we meet our mate. But she did it like Carlisle say animal blood makes form true bond of love and not necessity.

We pull up to her apartment and finally Emmett speak I couldn't believe he'd stay quiet for 15 min must be a new record.

"Uh...Rosie why are we at Bella's at 3:30 in the morning?" He asked confused

"Because she is coming home, we are going to make Edward realize Bella forgive him if it's the last thing I do in my very long life."

"Oh, okay but she's asleep." he said, my poor Emmett maybe Carlisle can give him a brain enhancing drug.

"We are going to wait for her to wake up, were going to talk this out between us then figure out a way to get them back together. Okay, let go do some B and E." I laugh and he nod all excited.

As we opened the front door that suppose to keep people out of the building doesn't work very well I don't like that she's living in a place that's so unsafe. –Wait did I just think about her safety Oh god the rubbing off on me- I looked at Emmett he was thinking the same thing about her safety but it was probably something like 'my little sister is safe here look how easily we broke in'.

We followed her scent to the 3 floor and apartment H3 Emmett expertly pick the lock and walked in I followed. It was small but clean had a bed room and a small living room attached to a kitchenette.

I walked into her room it was plain, but okay, a bed a chair a dresser and a desk. Asked Emmett to check and see if there was stuff for him to make breakfast for her a he said there was for pancakes and bacon and eggs. I gave him his game boy thing with all the games and he went and sat on the sofa, while I went and watch Bella sleep, she had cried herself to sleep just as Alice said she would. I would help her get ready for class in a few hours she so restless I'm surprised we hadn't woke her yet. She mumbled 'Edward, don't go' things like that for the rest of the night. Then she finally woke at 7:45. She looked around and saw me I think.

"Well you certainly threw the fox in the hen house last night."

Then slowly recognition crossed her face

"Rosalie?!"

"Yes, now get up get in the shower Emmett is starting your breakfast." Then shock crossed her face.

"Emmett's here to?" she asked while getting up and walking to the bath room.

"Hey, Sis." He called from the kitchen.

"Yes, he's here now hop in take your shower I'll get you stuff ready for the day."

While she was in the shower I pulled out a nice turquoise top and black hip hugger jeans turned on the curling iron and pulled out the blow dryer, everything was so neat I didn't know she was so neat and organized. When I was done I walked into the Kitchenette and talked to Emmett while passing the time she was remarkable fast 10 minutes for a human that seem really fast. After she got out and dried off she put on a very pretty blue robe. She sat down at the vanity and I got to work drying curling this way and that. Handed her all of her clothes when she emerged from the bathroom minutes later look marvalilece with a little eye shadow and lip gloss she was done.

"Alright let's talk." She said walking in to the kitchen where Emmett was waiting with enough food to feed an army. "Emmett, I'm the only one that eats here." And laugh at his pout face.

"Okay Bella, Here is the deal. I know you always though I didn't like you because you knew what we really are but in truth it was jeoulsey your human you can get old and have kids and in fifty years be sitting on you front porch watching your grandkids play I'll never have that, but I would never give up Emmett just to have that so, let's just say I've gotten to acceptance. Now that being said I also know you and Edward are meant to be. So we must figure out a way for him to see you truly do care for him and never stopped. Any ideas?"

"Yeah, Bells we argued all night last night trying to beat it through his thick skull." Emmett sated

"Well, I said what had to be said last night." Bella said sadly

"Yes but we all know he is still in love with you." I said with a frown

"No Rosalie I do not he could have fooled me. He acted as if I don't exist." Crossed her arms across her chest.

"Trust me Jasper said it was anything but a rollercoaster of emotions coming off that boy from Love to fear that you got hurt to shock that you found us. How did you find us by the way?" I questioned "Not that I'm upset that you did very much the opposite actually, he needs you back, we need you back."

"Like I said before I didn't find you guys, I probably could have but I honor Edward's request to move on with my life. Maybe I should have check so all of you wouldn't be in this mess again." Sounding rescinded "Perhaps I should start packing now and not wait till later like I said last night."

"No." We both shouted in unison. "Bella that's not what we want at all."Emmett finished.

"Bella is there anyone who he could talk to confirm that you forgave him before he even said and did what he did?" I asked gently and she and Emmett winced.

"Well maybe I wrote him a letter before I left, and gave my dad very specific instructions before I got on the plane. That he was to give it to him and he was to be curious about it." She laughed at the end.

Well that might just do it. I thought. "That might work if was to run back to Forks and get seeing that there will be no vampire smell on there so it's not like we got it a ran it there."

"Yes it might just work." Emmett said out loud and smiled "What did it say, Bella? Unless you don't want us to know. "

"Here I might still have a draft. Hold on." She said as she got up to go to her room.

"Well Emm, this might just work."

We could hear papers rusling and her cursing under her breath when she got a paper cut.

"Don't come in here I have a paper cut." We heard the water running and a bandage being opened. Then back to her desk rusling through more papers.

"AH." She shouted

Walking back out with a bandage on her finger and a note in the other.

"Her I copied this on a nice paper with my name embossed at the top."

She handed it to me.

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I want you to know I'm not mad at you. And I know you told me to**_

_**Move on like you never existed but I couldn't. You were and still are my**_

_**whole world. I am moving from here, but if you should decide you want**_

_**me, all you need to do is look. I'll be close.**_

_**You gave back my heart, but it will forever be yours. When you are ready to reclaim what's yours, I'll be waiting.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Always and forever**_

_**Bella**_

"This is perfect, Bella." Handing it over to Emmett

"She's right Bella this is without a doubt perfect."

"Come on were going home." I grabbed her hand and practly dragged her out the door.

"But Rosalie if he wanted to see me he would have come himself."She said angrily

Getting her into the car and heading to the house was a very quiet affair she was very nervous.

After 15 minutes of quiet we pulled up in front of the house.

"Come on, baby sister you only live once." Emmett said

"Please Emmett you've lived the equaveletent of 3 life times." She countered

This just made me laugh at his sad face.

"Come on; let's have a chat with my wayward brother, shall we." I said once again dragging her.

"Family meeti-." Walking in to see everyone already sitting at the table.

"Edward you are to listen and not talk until Bella is done, Understand?" Emmett said in his most menacing voice.

"Yes, Emmett." Edward said. "Hello Bella."

"Hello Edward, Everyone." She bowed her head a little.

"Hello." Everyone said at once smiling.

"Well Edward, there a few thing I need to say. First, I forgave you the moment the works came out of your mouth. I knew you were trying to give me a chance at a normal life and though I appreciate that my life was hollow without you, all of you, I missed you all like my whole family had died at once or something, I took comfort in the fact that I knew you were all still out there and alive. Second, I love you I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Third I didn't believe not for a moment that you didn't Love me or didn't want me YOU thought you were doing what was best for me but it just wound up hurting us both." She paused and went to wipe a tear from her face but Edward beat hurt to it. "I wrote you a letter before I left for college so you would know all the things I'm imparting to you verbally now in word on paper so they could never be changed. I gave it to my dad to give to you if you should ever come looking for me, I pray you will make the trip to Forks so you may know what I say is true." When she finish Alice and Esme and I were sobbing and the boys look very close though they would deny it to their last breath. And Bella had tears running down her checks as well.

"I will go to Forks for two reason's is your written words are as moving as your spoken one then I must have that in my possession forever and Second, there is something there I must bring back to give you from your last birthday." Then out of nowhere he lean over grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her. "Happy Birthday, Bella."

"Thanks." She smiled a very special smile just for him.

And then out of nowhere Alice and Edward gasped. "Maria and Victoria are coming."

* * *

**Evil Laughs, Evil Laughs ;)**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. LET ME KNOW.**

Go to my page and vote.


End file.
